Trancending Time and Space
by ShadeHedgehog
Summary: Something has been brewing in the Digital World,and this evil is more powerful than anything any of the the Digidestined have faced alone. Adventure/02/Tamers/Frontier X-over. Contains: Sorato,Jurato,Kenyako,Eventual Jenruki,Takari,Michi, and Takumi.
1. Chapter 1:The Frontier Digidestined

Summary: Something has been brewing in the Digital World,and this evil is more powerful than anything any of the the Digidestined have faced alone. Adventure/02/Tamers/Frontier X-over.

Contains: Sorato,Jurato,Kenyako,Eventual Jenruki,Takari,Michi,Takumi,

Author's Note: I'm gonna be starting from Frontier and going in backwards order.

Trancending Time and Space

Chapter 1: The Frontier Digidestined after the Digital World

'Four Months' Takuya Kanbara thought as he walked home from School.

"I still cant believe its been only four months..."

It had been four months ever since he and the rest of the Digidestined came home from the Digital World,and now everyone had practically lost contact with each other,despite the fact that they all live in the same general area,pretty much everyone went their own seperate ways again.

Zoe joined the Volleyball team in addition to her Cooking class, J.P. went to a different Middle School,and Tommy's still in Elementary School hanging out with kids his own age.

That left Koji and Koichi,the Twin Brothers,but Koichi was usually busy helping his Mom,and Koji was usually with him,glad to help. Takuya was the opposite of everyone,he never had plans,he tried to hang out with his friends but usually they were busy,despite that,he always sat with Koji and Koichi at school during Break and Lunch.

Takuya came home,and as usual,he was the first one back,with his Mom and Dad at work and his little brother still at school for another hour,he threw his backpack on the ground and went upstairs to his Red painted room.

"*sigh*Man I'm BORED! Again..." he yelled to no one in particular,remembering his brother's birthday a couple months back.

After getting a snack he turned on the T.V. and one of his favorite movies was on,Talladega Nights:the Ballad of Ricky Bobby.

"Alright,I'm still bored,"he said to himself,again about 20 min. into the movie.

'Hey,maybe we can have a reunion,I mean,Avatar's coming out in 3 days,' he thought as he got his new Cell Phone out.

He dialed Tommy's number first,since he was usually cheery,and Takuya could really use some cheering up.

"Hello?" A female voice answered

"Uh hi,is Tommy there ,its me,Takuya."

"Yes,he's here I'll put him on."

_10 sec. later_

"Takuya?"

"Hey Tommy whats up."

"Not much,you?

" anyways,I was thinking next Friday,me,you,J.P.,Zoe,Koji and Koichi could all see Avatar at that new Movie Theater."

"That new movie with the Blue People?"

"Uh,yeah."

"Sure I'll come,what time's the Movie?"

"Hang on..."

_3 min. later_

"The 5 O'Clock showing,in 3-D this Saturday."

"Alright,3-D!"

"Heh,"

"Hey wait,it there gonna be Popcorn?"

"Bring 10 Bucks and there will be."

"Yes!"

"Okay,but be sure to ask your mom soon if you can come"

"HEY MOM!" Tommy yelled,but Takuya could hear it slightly

_20 sec. later_

_"_That would be a yes."

"Alright,meet me there around 4:30"

"Later Takuya."

"Later Tommy"

He hung up,now feeling less bored and more cheery.

Takuya dialed Zoe's number next,because he secretly liked her,

"Hello."

"Zoe! Whats up!"

"Takuya,its good to hear from you."

"Yeah,anyways I was thinking we could have a Digidestined reunion,what do you think?"

"Okay,but when and where?"

"The new Movie Theater on 16th Street next Saturday."

"Alright,cool,now who's coming and what're we gonna see."

"So far,you,me and Tommy, and we're gonna see Avatar."

"Okay,it's a date."

Takuya immediatley blushed,and was thankful Zoe couldn't see

"Uh,yeah,well see ya then,oh and be there by 4:30,and if you want Popcorn,bring 10 bucks."

"Sure thing,bye Takuya."

"Later Z."

Later on he called J.P.,Koji,and Koichi (imagine a split screen and the three are talking at the same time)

"...so Avatar,4:30 at the new theater on 16th street,next Saturday,you in?"

"You got it,I'll be there." They said

"Well,this turned out to be...interesting."

But just then he heard a beeping sound downstairs,one that sounded like his D-Tector,wait,his D-Tector?

Just then he ran downstairs to the handset that became his D-Tector the first time in the Digital World,and there it was.

His Red and Black D-Tector was right in front of him on the Table,he picked it up and saw the symbol of Fire on the screen,he heard Orphanimon's voice

"Takuya,you are needed back in the Digital World,there are other unknown forces entering and the Legendary Warriors are severly weakened,tell the other Chosen Children next Weekend about this when you are together,then go to the Shibuya Train Station,you'll know what to do from there."

"W-wait,Orphanimon!"

He put the D-Tector down on the couch and sat down just looking at the ceiling and knew.

Takuya was going back...

A/N: Takuya's goin back,but is the Digital World going to be destroyed once again,and just who is behind all this,

Please Read and Review,and be nice,this is my first official fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2: The Digimon Tamers

A/N: Ok,fair warning,this chapter is gonna be dark,read at your own risk.

Chapter 2: The Digimon Tamers after Runaway Locomon

"Ahhhh! No Guilmon,*sigh*,we needed that cake for the celebration." Takato said,clearly,yet minorly frustrated.

"Sorry Takato,but the frosting was soooooooo good,and I wanted more,next thing I know,I-I couldn't stop,sorry."

"I'll tell you what boy,I'll make you your own cake allllllll for !You have to share with Calumon,okay?"

"Okay..."

Takato had to prepair for Rika's going away party,although she was a bit cold at times,she's decided to let loose for the last 6 was depressed,he was gonna miss Rika and Renamon a lot,but he still had Henry,who was his lifeline whenever Guilmon ate too much food.

Even though it had been only 2 months since Rika's Birthday,it seemed so fast,he often remembered that day as Train from Hell day,but only to himself.

Just as he cleaned up Guilmon,the phone rang.

**

"Hello,Matsuki bakery."

"Takato! Thank God your there,we have an emergency!"

"Henry? What is it?"

"Go to Yamaki's H.Q. he'll explain,but the main thing is tha- huh,Kazu! What the Hell do you want!"

"Uh,Henry?"

"Takato,look,just get your cards,and Guardromon will get you in about 60 seconds,Later!"

"Wait! Hang on!"

But Kazu already hung up.

"Takato whats wrong?"

"I don't know Guilmon,but whatever it is, its got Henry freaked out,hmmm,well anyways, Guilmon,can you get my cards,they're on my desk in the Tin Box."

"Ok."

Just then,Takato heard a wierd noise in his Digivice,he took it out and saw some wierd symbol on the screen (the Symbol from Digimon Frontier with the Dot in the Middle).

Then a Female voice began talking just as Guilmon brought Takato's cards.

"Guilmon,look,"

"Takato Matsuki,you are needed for a special mission,your world and the Digital World are in deep trouble,bring your friends to the Subway, Station 8, you'll know what to do from there."

"Wait,who are you?"

"I am Orphanimon,but that is all I can tell you now,Good Luck Takato."

They both just stood there,looking at his Digivice,dumbfounded.

"Guilmon,do you know what's going on 'cause I don-"

There was an explosion,and the front door of the Bakery was gone.

"What the Hell Guardromon!"

"Look just hop on I'll explain on the way."

They flew for about 10 min when they were at the front door of Yamaki's HQ.

"Well,here goes nothing..."

When he walked in he saw his girlfriend Jeri,unconsious and surrounded by everyone.

"Jeri! No!" Takato ran to her and checked her pulse,it was normal,she was unconsious

Henry stepped foward,"This is the Medical Room Takato,its by the front so its kinda convienent,but look,we've got a massive problem on our hands."

"But what happened to Jeri!"

"Thats the thing Takato,see,she was gonna see Rika,but she took the Subway,and someone pushed her on the tracks,"

Takato was on the verge of Tears

"She was hit by the corner of the train and was sent flying toward the side wall,"

"Is she gonna be alright,"

"Let me finish first," he said softly,now on the verge of Tears himself.

"There was one problem though,no one was at that station except her,and ther wasnt supposed to be any trains there until 5:00 which was her schedueled train,but the train that hit her was there at 4:27,and ALL Trains arrive on time,and there were no delays at any station that day."

"Henry is she gonna be okay!"

"*sigh* It's a 50-50 chance."

"N-no,"

"But Takato,that train was a Digimon!"

"..."

"The train was being controlled by another Digimon."

"But,how."

"We dont know,but his name...is Myotismon."

A/N: oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh,Plot Twist! Turns out this is gonna be hard for Takato,lets hope Jeri will pull through.

Read and Review please, pretty please with Rainbow and Chocolate Sprinkles on top.


	3. Chapter 3: The Original Digidestined

**A/N: OK,now its time for the Adventure 02 Digidestined,one of my favorites, and just for the story's sake,I'm making Ken a computer whiz alongside Izzy, unlike the previous 2 chapters this will be centered on TK (who is not a gogglehead leader) and Kari. But the next chapter on this team of Digidestined will be centered on Tai...probably. **

Prolouge: TK and Kari were the holders of the crests of Hope and Light. Although this has gotten them in trouble,it also meant they were the two most experienced Digidestined,being with both the original and the Next-Gen team. But now,to stop this new evil,they will have to be allied with the Darkness...

**Chapter 3: The Original Digidestined**

"Sure Kari,of course you can come over, and you might as well bring Gatomon, Patamon could use a playmate,see ya soon!"

TK hung up and picked up his bowl of assorted fruits and his cup of Tropical Punch, just then, Patamon flew in from the Living Room and nearly hit his face.

"Jeez Patamon,you've had like,4 months to get used to the difference between flying Inside and Outside."

"Sorry TK,its just that I wanna be able to fly in the open,and not in this cramped area you call home."

"Man you've been hanging around Davis too much,you might wanna cut down on the sarcasim or no Mango for you."

The pair sat down and flipped on the News and were right in the middle of a report about an arrest of a celebrity from a news story about a girl about TK's age started.

_"In other News,a young Girl,age 12 by the name Jeri Katou was hit by a Train yesterday,she was hit by the corner of the train and was knocked onto a nearby tunnel wall,she is suffering major internal injuries to the abdomen and could possibly pass Metro-Tracks was questioned,they had no comment,but the question is: How was she put on the Train Tracks? Police say it was a stranger who probably knocked her on the tracks,but the security footage turns to static right before she was pushed onto the tracks as you can see. Investigators are attempting to figure out what happened during that time,if you have any info on what happened,please call your nearest Police Station." _

(A/N: Sound familiar...)

"TK, can you change the channel this is getting scary..."

"Sure Patamon,of course." He changed the channel so that Spongebob was on and walked back to the Kitchen with his Fruit Bowl and Fruit drink.

Somehow he felt connected when they showed the girl,he didn't know why, he shrugged it off and took a bite of his started to remember the last time he had to fight an evil force: Diaboromon.

Ever since that day Diaboromon returned and was defeated 1 month ago, TK was sure his fighting days were over. He just wanted to spend some time with his friends,specifically with Kari,whom he had developed feelings for in the past few he knew their friendship might be ruined if he told her,so he's decided to keep quiet about it. But some coincidentally timed songs and predicaments were telling him differently.

_*Flashback,2 weeks ago*_

Davis and Veemon invited all the Digidestined to his house for a movie,and Shrek was the voted movie (I am Legend and Spider-Man 2 were the other options). TK ended up sitting next to Kari,and there were those moments where Matt gently nudged TK and mouthed 'Come on! Tell her!' whereas he responded 'Shut Up you giant asswipe!'. Right toward the end of the movie when Fiona revealed she was an Ogre,he decided to get a drink,and just thought his crush with Kari was only temporary,until he walked back to the Living Room,bumped into her,spilling his Sprite all over himself.

"Oh crap sorry TK!"

"Don't worry Kari,ever since that little 'incident' at Yolei's party,I always have a backup shirt." He pulled out a very thin dark blue T-Shirt out of his pocket.

"Here,let me help you take this off." It was right here that TK started to blush,but he pulled his shirt over his head so she couldn't see. He managed to change quicker than the Digimon when they Digivolve.

When they walked back the song "I'm a Believer" was being performed by the main cast.

_Then I saw her face! Now I'm a believer!_

_Not a Trace,of doubt in my mind!_

_I'm in Loooooooooooooove_

_I,Believe_

_I,Believe_

_I,Believe_

TK guesed his blush was as red as Agumon's Pepper Breath right then and excused himself back home.

Davis spoke up "Jeez,whats wrong with him."

_*End of Flashback*_

TK snapped back into reality when he heard someone knocking on his door.

"TK,its me can you let me in!" he recognized Kari's voice anytime.

He opened the door to see Kari wearing her Digital World attire.

"Whats up TK?"

"Patamon!"

"Gatomon!"

The two started wrestling and made their way to TK's room.

"Man,Gatomon's here two seconds and already she's attacking someone,I should've gotten her some chill pills."

"Yeah,heh,huh wait a sec,my D-Terminal..."

He grabbed the little device out of his message came from Ken.

_TK,come over to Izzy's place,the Digital World's in danger! And bring Kari if she's with you._

_-Ken_

TK had a serious look on his face, "Kari,come on. We're going to Izzy's House,the Digital World's in danger,and Ken is usually the one who writes long messages,this has to be urgent. Come on."

"OK. Gatomon! Patamon! Get over here the Digital World's in trouble!"

She said no more,Patamon carried Gatomon and right before he flew out the window he said "Meet you guys out front!"

Kari looked a bit surprised that Patamon could carry Gatomon,but she shrugged it off,by now they were probably waiting outside.

As they were heading down on the elevator Kari asked an unusual question,

"Hey TK,do you ever wish we could just go some place where we can be alone? Just us,no inturruptions."

TK tried his best to hide his blush and tried to answer her question as casually as he could.

"W-well,yeah,sometimes,after all you are my best friend. Plus some peace and quiet would be nice too."

She smiled knowingly,she didn't have to say anymore,after years of seeing Tai fidget around Mimi,she could read his body language and his tone seemed slightly shakey.

She knew.

On the walk to Izzy's place,Kari thought about being with TK,not being with him,but being WITH him. (*wink,wink*)

For the most part,the 2 mile walk to Izzy's was absolute silence between the two. Even Patamon and Gatomon were silent until they got to the crosswalk,when Patamon offered to carry Gatomon across the street,she declined.

Kari didn't have enough time to figure out wether she would return his feelings as they were already at Izzy's front door.

TK rang the doorbell and when the door opened they saw a face she and TK knew all too well.

"Hello TK. Hello Kari."

"Gennai..."

"Hurry up you two,everyone's upstairs."

The 4 made it to Izzy's room and saw that everyone was there.

"Prodigious! You guys made it!"

"Whats going on?"

Ken spoke this time, while typing and clicking on Izzy's laptop. "Well, you guys know how there's a barrier between the Real and Digital World?" TK, Kari, Cody, Mimi, and Matt nodded

**(A/N: Lets just say those were the last 5 people to arrive.)**

"Well,something is breaching that barrier but we don't know how. Our Digiport wasn't an option since they don't have any Digivices, so we're guessing it came from another source, that's what we're trying to figure out." Ken continued typing and was extremely focused.

Izzy turned around from his Desktop. "I think that they might be coming through the Dark Ocean."

Gennai spoke up and looked at TK and Kari, "Yes, and since Ken and you have had the most experience there, we thought you might know how."

Kari suddenly looked wide-eyed and remembered the final battle with MaloMyotismon.

"That world..."

Tai looked concerned "Kari, what world?"

"That place where we had the final battle with MaloMyotismon. Ken,remember when you said that the Dark Ocean had the power to bring people's dark thoughts and wishes to life?"

"Yeah, but I only meant that a Digidestined could-"

He paused, thinking about what Kari said.

"That's it! Our threat is not Digital,its PHYSICAL! A human must be behind all this. Izzy, would that explain everything?"

Izzy turned around and started typing and clicking for about a minute, "Believe it or not, yes. Our main threat is not a Digimon." _*Beep,beep,beep* _

"Izzy,what was that?" Joe said

"I'm getting a...chat request?"

"Look, we don't have time to mess around with your social life!" Davis said angrily

"No,wait hang on." Suddenly a big screen appeared on the computer screen and there was a cold face that nobody recognized.

"Hello children..."

"Hang on, I blocked the request!"

"Who are you!" Tai shouted

A boy roughly about age 14 was on the screen,he had blue messy hair and had a cold stare, he also had a black coat on. (GX fans, he basically looks like Dark Zane/Hell Kaiser Ryo)

"Children, meet my Digimon partner..." his hand pointed to the shadows and a Tall Digimon appeared.

"Hello children, remember me."

"What the f&%!" (Matt was usually known for cursing at random times, but this shocked even him.)

The main villian behind everything, the one who had caused them so much pain, the one true evil, Myotismon.

"Myotismon, go away for a minute,I have some explaining to do." he gave an evil smile, showing his surprisingly white teeth.

"Yes Tamer, as you wish."

All the Digidestined and Gennai were speechless at the next thing he said.

"Well, looks like you all are shocked, you should be, because it looks like this little fella here might be digi-meat if you dont surrender." He held up a little White and Light Purple In-Training Digimon with a Red Triangle on its forehead and little Wing-Ears. It was Knocked Out.

"You have 24 hours, you'll know where to find me, I mean, you have seen the Digital World lately, right?" He gave them an evil smirk, and then there was static.

Ken began typing, and had a horrified look on his face when he turned around.

"G-guys, look."

They all looked at the screen, everyone looked shocked,

The Laptop screen showed the Digital World was half gone, there were cliffs and canyons everywhere, and pure Data was flying everywhere, but most of it was going off the cliffs and presumably into the core of the Digital World. In the background they saw Andromon being cornered by about 9 Rookie-sized Dark Purple demonic Digimon with Red Eyes on one of the cliffs.

"N-n-no, please, please don't hurt me!"

"DARK TEMPEST DESTROYER!" They all shouted and Tornadoes appeared out of their hands, pushing Andromon off the cliff.

"..."

The Digidestined were speechless, Kari began to burst into tears. Tai and TK went to comfort her.

TK got serious "Izzy, Ken, what happens to the Digimon, or Data in general, when it falls into the core?"

Izzy began typing and spoke again,"Guys, it looks like the core of the Digital World is being used as a transporter."

Tai spoke up,"Where's it being transported to?"

"I don't know, the readings aren't responding. Wait, Gennai, do you know what's going on?"

"No, I don't, this goes beyond even me."

TK stood up,"Well whatever's going on, that kid's definitely behind it, and we've gotta stop him!"

Ken put his head up,"How..."

"Easy, we find out where that "transporter" leads to. Chances are, it's gonna lead us to him."

There was silence as he spoke.

Tai also stood up,"Alright guys, we're going to the Digital World."

**A/N: Well, just who is that blue haired boy, how did the Digital World end up in disarrary, and could this possibly be linked to the "incedent" with Jeri...**

**Read and Review please, and Thanks to those people who reviewed the previous chapters! **


	4. Chapter 4:The Rebirth of Flame and Light

**A/N: Thanks for the select few who reviewed the previous chapters, and sorry I haven't updated in over 2 weeks, I was just enjoyin my vacation. ^,^**

**Anyways, this chapter will be centered on Takuya yet again, and he's back in the Digital World, but what awaits him when he arrives...**

**I would tell you more, but then I'd be spoiling it, so go read.**

**Chapter 4: The Rebirth of Flame and Light**

"Oh man, I-I have to tell everyone now!" He ran to his Cell Phone and dialed furiously, he called Koji first, since he was usually with Koichi.

"What! You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was, but we have to get to the Shibuya Train Station!"

"I can't, I'm with my Dad and Stepmom,and I can't just leave, we just patched things up with each other."

"Make something up! And at least tell J.P. and Koichi, that way they'll make it."

"Damn it Takuya. *sigh* Alright, I'll be there in an hour."

"And hurry up!"

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Takuya hung up, and ran and ran like hell toward the train station.

"Man, it's _deja vu _on a whole new level!" he thought as he passed the intersection where a Truck nearly killed him.

When he was inside the station, he got a call from Koji almost immediately.

"Look Takuya, we couldn't get in contact with anyone, it's just me, you, and Koichi."

"Damn,"

"Look, just go without us, we'll be there in about 25 min. And look, we're hoping that the reapperance of the other D-Tectors will bring everyone else back."

"OK, see ya soon!"

He ran toward the Ticket Machine but he caught something off the corner of his eye, a little piece of paper. He picked it up, and smiled, his luck was still going for him.

"Alright, a One-Way ticket to Orphanimon!"

He scanned the ticket and ran for the elevator, even though no one was in there. He looked around for the button that could take him below ground, but found nothing.

_*beep,beep,beep,beep*_

His D-Tector began beeping, he took it out and data flew out of it and toward the wall and formed a small circle, then when it solidified, he saw a new button that said DW, he pressed it with a smile on his face.

As he hit the bottom floor he saw that same smart-ass Trailmon that originally took him to the Digital World and to Beanstalk Village.

"Hey kid, hop on."

"Thanks."

"Hey, where are your friends?

"T-they're not here yet..."

"No worries kid, I have a certain place I need to drop you off anyways, I'll be there and back here like that."

"Thanks, now lets go!"

Trailmon went full speed through the same tunnel, and he seemed to go faster than before, however, Takuya anticipated this and he held on to the seat and sat on the floor.

The train went bumpy, the lights went out and Takuya had another flashback of the last time he was here.

But in the progress, he hit his head against the wall.

"Man, that hurt like hell..."

He kept sitting on the ground, rubbing the back of his head. He put his hat back on and continued sitting, he didn't even look out any of the windows.

"Well kid, we're here, now hurry and get off, and, uh, watch your step.

He stepped off to see a field of plain Digital Green grass as Trailmon shifted in Reverse, and when he turned around, he saw Orphanimon's castle, still in good shape and as shiny as ever.

However when he walked in, he saw that the interior was the opposite.

The place was in ruin, he cautiously walked down the hall to see 3 Digi-Eggs, each on a different stand, and a little ring of Data was floating right above the Digi-Egg in front, instinctively, he scanned it with his D-Tector, hoping nothing would go wrong.

The symbol appeared on the screen, and Orphanimon began to speak.

"Takuya, we have used the rest of our Data to protect ourselves and the Legendary Warriors, we sealed ourselves into Digi-Eggs and turned the Legendary Warriors to pure energy, this removes any major Data within us, slowing down the progress of this new threat. We contacted you because you children are the Digital World's only hope, as we are too weak. Now, place your D-Tector in the center of the circle behind the Digi-Eggs to release the spirits.

He looked behind the Digi-Eggs and saw a huge stone circle on a table, and it had the 10 Legendary Warriors on it, each with their respective Symbol.

He placed his D-Tector in the center and each symbol began to glow a different color.

They each turned into little round Spheres that floated in the air in a giant circle, and Takuya scanned the Red one.

His D-Tector began to glow and he looked at the screen to see Agunimon.

"Hello Takuya, it apperas fate has willed us to be reunited, hurry up and scan the spirits of Wood and Earth, we don't have much time."

He saw the Dark Brown sphere and the Light Brown sphere opposite to each other and scanned them, his D-Tector glowed yet again and saw that he had the warriors of Wood and Earth.

Suddenly, it hit him, why did Orphanimon bring him here? What was this new threat?

He went to the top balcony of the castle to think but got distracted by the scenery and got a good view of the field he was just in. He enjoyed the breeze that accompanied the Digi-Sun and started to relax.

_*BOOM*_

Takuya looked around for the source of the explosion and saw smoke coming from the Train Tracks.

'Koji, Koichi, no...' he was wide-eyed, until he saw 2 little figures in the distance near the smoke.

Takuya ran downstairs and brought out the remaining 7 spheres and scanned the Black and Blue ones.

He couldn't run toward them fast enough, and had only one idea...

Data appeared on his hand and he scanned it with his D-Tector.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

He was engulfed by Data and slowly felt his body transform, he felt the power of Flame again, now, he was...

"BurningGreymon!" he shouted triumphantly.

He flew to the area of the explosion and saw Koji and Koichi limping, he flew down toward them.

He Devolved **(A/N: De-Evolved sounded wierd) **back to himself and looked at Koichi, who had a ring of Data surrounded him, but was able to walk on his own surprisingly.

"Oh no! Koji, what happened!"

"Dynasmon and Crusadermon, they're back and we narrowly escaped, they're weakened, but still powerful. The good news is that Koichi's gonna be fine, he just needs some rest."

"Help him to Orphanimon's castle, oh and I got you two a gift, hand me your D-Tectors."

Koji handed his D-Tector to Takuya and saw two spirits flow into his D-Tector.

"Here, now you can Spirit Evolve if you need to."

"Thanks,"

"M-my D-Tector,"

As Koichi held his up, Takuya got the Spirits of Darkness to flow from his to Koichi's D-Tector.

"Now then, I'm gonna go face Dynasmon and Crusadermon!"

Koji nodded

"Alright, time for some fusion action!"

Another ring of Data appeared on his hand, and he scanned it with his D-Tector.

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!"

Yet again, the Data surrounded him, he felt the two spirits merge with himself, he was transforming into a half-Beast half-Warrior Digimon, a Beast-Warrior. He felt the transformation to be over in a few seconds, and the Data that surrounded him dissapeared, he yelled in power...

"Aldamon!" he shouted with courage in his voice.

He flew toward the two Royal Knights.

He saw the Two kicking the Trailmon back and forth, almost tipping him, he also had a bunch of dents and scratches on him.

"Alright you two, shouldn't you be picking on someone your own level."

Dynasmon and Crusadermon turned around with angry and scared looks on their faces. Giving Trailmon an opprotunity to slip away.

"Well, shouldn't you pick on someone your own species." Crusadermon said.

"You know what, I'm done talking, ATOMIC INFERNO!"

Flaming spheres flew out of his arms like no tomorrow and he kept on blasting them.

When the smoke cleared, Crusadermon lay there, his body limp with a ring of Data surrounding him.

_'Huh, wheres Dynasmon..'_

Suddenly, he felt someone kick him on his back, he flew for about 10 feet before he did a faceplant on the ground.

"Heh heh heh, you may have gotten my partner, but I won't be so easy to defeat, now then, Warrior of Flame," He slowly approached him as he tries to back away, but to no avail,"I'm going to finish you off, PLASMA BLAS-"

Suddenly a beam of light along with mini Rockets hit him, and he collapsed to the ground with a ring of Data surrounding him.

"Looks like he couldn't handle a little bit of Cleansing Light, heh heh." Beowolfmon said.

"Thanks, if you hadn't saved me I would've been Digi-Toast."

"Well, now it's time for some purification, ha!" Beowolfmon scanned Dynasmon and the Data flew into his D-Tector."

"You said it!" Aldamon scanned Crusadermon, but Crusadermon said one last sentence before he turned into pure Data.

"You'll never stop Master Riku, he's already beyond the real world."

The two Digimon Devolved into Takuya and Koji.

"Beyond the Real World, what does that mean?" Takuya questioned

"Well, I don't know, but we definitely have to figure out who this "Riku" is and find him!"

Takuya nodded, "And he'll feel the true power of the 10 Legendary Warriors!"

Suddenly, a giant Purple and Black Hole appeared in the Sky, lightning was going off inside it, and Data was flowing into it, but only pure data. **(A/N: Meaning the Cliffs and Grass and Whatnot aren't flying into the hole, just Data)**

"That doesn't look good."

"Yeah, I know what you mean come on, we have to get Koichi."

"Wait, you said 'get' not 'check' your not thinking..."

"Takuya, there's a good chance that this 'Riku' is within that... thing!"

"I know that, *sigh* but what about Zoe, Tommy, and J.P.?

"I-I don't know, we have to hope they catch on and go there."

"We can't just leave them behind! Together we're the Ten Legendary Warriors, emphasis on Ten!"

"Okay, we'll stay here one night, that should give them enough time to get to the castle, until then, we'll be in the castle, that's the Digital World's last defense."

"OK, I just hope they'll get here in time, let's go back to check on Koichi."

When the two walked in, they saw Koichi across the great hall. He turned around when he heard the doors open."

"Guys, I found out that Orphanimon has given Me,J.P., Zoe, and Tommy the ability to fusion evolve within these spheres"

"Alright! Now Riku is gonna regret the day he messed with our world!"

The three walked upstairs and took shifts looking out for anything involving distress or any other of the Chosen Children, but nothing came.

It was Koji's shift as he looked off the balcony, it was probably dawn, but he didn't know for sure.

He couldn't help but notice the portal/vortex thing, it had gotten larger as nightfall came and was at it's largest when the Moon was highest in the sky, but it soon retracted to its smaller, yet still huge form by morning when he woke up in the morning.

He wondered if Darkness had to do with it's power and size, he made a mental note about it and switched with Koichi about an hour later, then passed out.

When he woke up it was early, and Koichi was still on his shift, now waiting for any of the other Chosen Children to arrive, but none came.

Takuya also woke up and guessed it was about 7:00 in the morning.

Koichi walked up to Takuya in the Red sleeping bag and handed him an apple.

"Takuya, get up, here's a Meat-Apple for you, fresh off the flames. If you consider it sitting and cooling off for 10 minutes freas off the flames, heh heh."

Takuya had been awake for a half-hour but was still sleepy "Mmmm, a Meat-Apple sounds good right about now..."

"Heh, Koichi, just press your hot as hell apple against his face, that should wake him up."

Takuya shot up and was sitting in a crisscross shape faster than you could say "K thanks"

His speech was slightly slurry but managed to talk,"N-no, don't I'm awake now!"

"Idiot..."

The three waited until it seemed like 10:00 but still nothing, they hoped that the others could make it.

Koji walked downstairs and scanned the Spirits of Steel and Water, just in case he would have to turn into MagnaGarurumon, now all that was left were the White, Green, and Pink Spheres.

He started to remember the past times with the three, Zoe was always Miss Independent, Tommy was the youngest, so he was like an adoptive kid for the group, J.P. was always the complainer, but was a good person at heart.

About an hour later, Takuya was still watching out for anything of interest when the Portal's Lightning began to strike the ground at random places.

Koji and Koichi went on the balcony with Takuya and saw the Portal got bigger.

"Koji, Koichi, something's coming out!"

"A pair of legs?"

"It's a Digimon!"

**A/N: Ok, so what's coming out of the vortex, R/R to find out! Oh and sorry again for not uploading sooner. ^,^**


	5. Chapter 5: Station 8

**A/N: Whew! Man, I finally get a chapter done! **

**Ok, now we return to the Tamers, by now you can probably figure out the cycle I'm goin in, so anyways, enjoy Chapter 5! For future reference I'm calling the Tamers' digivices D-Arcs. Oh, and this will be centered mostly around Takato, Henry, and Rika, the founding Tamers.**

**Chapter 5: Station 8**

Henry walked away, Takato just wanted to be with Jeri, alone. When he looked back he was crying and holding her hand.

'She means so much to him, he went through hell to rescue her from the D-Reaper, and now...'

As he walked down the hallway he went to the meeting room and saw Yamaki having a smoke. He nodded as Henry walked in.

He saw Rika and the other Tamers sitting around a table discussing something, most likely the inevitibility of an Digimon attack.

Rika finished talking and walked up to him, looking more serious than usual, inside he was freaking out but managed to keep calm, just like in his Self-Defense classes.

"Henry, did gogglehead have any useful information, cause we're taking shots in the dark."

"Nothing, he just wants to be alone. Any news on that mind controlled Digi-Train?"

"Well, all we know is that it might not be from the Digital World."

"Wait, what? But it's a Digimon, usually Digimon come from the Digital World. That's where they're made."

"But Yamaki said that it's data structure is slightly off."

"How can we tell?"

"When Jeri's wounds were being cleaned, there were some fragments of the Train digimon on her, we took them out and analysed them. Turns out it's Data is slightly different than say, Terriermon."

Henry looked out the window to see Terriermon and Guilmon playing around. Apparantley Terriermon was trying to see if his ears could grow any bigger, in mid-air, with a blindfold on.

Rika continued talking, "Plus, we think that there might be another Digital World."

Henry's eyes widened, "What? Another Digital World!"

"We're not sure, but it's a possibility."

He looked around to make sure Suzy wasn't nearby, "And what about Calumon, any sign of him?"

"No, but we think that's the reason the Train Digimon came, it wanted Calumon."

"Man, who knows where he's at, and if he's ok."

Kazu walked up to the two, "Look, don't think like that, he's gonna be fine dude. I mean, we saved him once and we can do it again."

Rika raised an eyebrow, "We saved him? Kazu, you didn't do shi-"

"Rika!" Henry wispered, he pointed to Guilmon and Terriermon, "We don't need to give those two a new word!"

Kazu walked away, either in fear or in pride Henry couldn't tell.

"Look, we have to do something. Me and Renamon are ready anytime!"

"That may be, but we don't even know what to do."

The pair heard the door creak open and saw Takato with his head down.

"I may know one thing that can help us,"

"Well then spit it out gogglehead! We're low on time!"

"Okay, okay! *sigh* Right after Henry called, something wierd happened to my D-Arc, this voice began speaking, she said that the Digital World is in danger and to go to the Subway Station 8."

"What else does she know, and does she know where Calumon is?" Henry asked calmly

"N-no, but her name is Orphanimon."

Rika took our her cards from her case and began looking, "Hang on..."

"Found it! Orphanimon, Vaccine-Type, Mega, and one of the 3 Celestial Digimon." She showed them the card.

Henry did a quick smirk "Looks like we're goin to Staton 8 then."

"Look Henry, this could be a trap, I mean, last time any of us were at a Train Station, well, *points to Jeri*"

"Well, well, look who's talking. Rika, look, we have to go, it's our only chance to figure out what really happened to Calumon. Besides whatever happened to 'Me and Renamon are ready anytime'.

"Damn it Wong,"

"Um, Henry, Rika, when do we go, 'cause we need to get there ASAP."

Later on, the three got everybody to pile in the Minivan and Yamaki drove them to Station 8."

On the way there, everybody's D-Arc began to beep, not in sync of course.

"Henwy, whats going on?"

"I don't know Suzy, it's not right though."

Everyone began to panic, except for Henry and Rika, thinking that their D-Arc's were about to go off. After it got too loud Takato stood up as the Minivan came to a stop and raised his voice,

"Guys, be quiet! Hey! HEY!"

Everyone went silent, as it was unusual for Takato to raise his voice.

"Listen, there's a voice talking out of my D-Arc!"

At that moment, everyone heard Orphanimon speak for the first time, except for Takato and Guilmon. (A/N: From now on, when Orphanimon talks, it's gonna be in italics)

_"Digimon Tamers, I am Orphanimon, as you know the Digital World is in danger and your only entrance is through Station 8. When you get to the Digital World, you must find the Castle underneath the Radiant Star and assist the Legendary Warriors, once you meet them, your Task will be clear. And remember, the Digital Worlds are merging, so there will be many cliffs and Dead-Ends, be careful Tamers."_

Henry began to speak, "I don't suppose anyone actually knows what the Digital World looks like right now, or what half of what she said makes sense."

The back door opened and Takato and Guilmon were already outside, and Takato had his "Ready for battle smile" on.

"Well, are you guys ready for another adventure!"

Terriermon flew out of the van and nearly hit Takato in the head.

"Oh Takato, you never change, do you?"

Guilmon poked Takato once, "Takato, you're not sad anymore?"

Rika jumped out of the van with Renamon,"Yeah gogglehead, why aren't you all sad and mopey?"

Renamon nudged her,"Rika!"

"Look guys, if I wanna save Jeri, then I have to put it in the back of my head, besides, the rest of the world is at stake, and I don't want others to suffer the same way I have."

Everyone else got out of the van but smoke began to decend on them.

"Uhhhhh, this isn't good." Kenta said, nervously

"Yeah, what tipped you off." Rika said.

"Oh boy, lets end this quickly, we're on a mission here!" Henry said.

Two Digimon appeared, both of them rather small, probably Rookies, One of them with a pink band around it's waist, and the other was a yellow-ish color with red pants on.

"Ohhhhhh, my head, huh, Neemon are you okay."

"Ow, that hurt, a lot."

The white one began talking, "Huh, humans!" He looked around to see that they had Digimon with them. "With Digimon! What the flip is going on!"

Terriermon flew right in front of them analyzing the two, while at the same time, Rika scanned them with her D-Arc.

"Bokomon, Rookie, keeper of the Book of the Digital World and it's inhabitants."

"Hmmmmm, wait a minute." And Terriermon began to sniff them.

"Oh man, Terriermon! No, you don't sniff people, or even Digimon you don't know, they could be dangerous."

"They don't seem dangerous..." Renamon said.

"Look! We're from the Digital World, and we escaped from this evil baddie that goes by 'Myotismon', ring any bells? Even though you're not the Ten Legendary Warriors."

Terriermon stopped sniffing and looked alarmed now, "Myotismon! Henry, they know about them too!"

"Ok then, what do you two know?"

"We just told you, we were kidnapped by this baddie called Myotismon, we escaped, saw a portal, next thing I know, we're here!"

Takato stepped foward with Guilmon following right behind him

"Ok, well, can you come with us, after all, you might be able to help us."

"Well Bokomon, I don't see any harm in going with them, I mean, other than that red-haired girl and the Fox next to her, they all look friendly."

"I-I don't know, I mean-"

_*Dark Purple/Black Portal Opens up about 2 feet above them* _

All of a sudden a group of limp bodies were seen coming out of the portal.

"J.P.! Zoe! Tommy!" Bokomon said, paniced.

Bokomon and Neemon rushed to the bodies, hoping they weren't dead.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! Please don't be dead!"

Kenta and MarineAngemon ran foward toward them. Kenta immediately felt for a pulse and/or breathing.

**(A.N.: let's just say Kenta's training to become a Doctor.)**

"Hmmm, nothing out of the ordinary, but it just doesn't feel right, there's a wierd vibe coming from them, MarineAngemon, maybe you could hit them up with some Healin' Hearts."

"Kahuna Waves. Puuuuu. Puuuuu. Puuuuu."

The little one with the orange hat got up first and he began to speak.

"Bokomon, Neemon, y-you're okay, thank god."

Takato walked up to him and kneeled down "What's going on, and what's your name."

"W-well, my name's Tommy and we escaped from this Dark Place, I can't describe it, I could only feel it, I felt nothing but sadness, hate, anger. But, now I'm free, we're free from it. Thank you."

"Well, can you tell me who those other two are?"

"Those two are my friends, Zoe and J.P., they were captured with me when we arrived to the Digital World."

Bokomon walked up to him, "Wait Tommy, was the guy who captured you a guy named Myotismon?"

"Yeah, it was, I tried to Spirit Evolve so I could fight, but my spirit wasn't in the D-Tector, I kinda forgot that."

Zoe and J.P. got up while Tommy was talking, and Guilmon walked up to them, sniffing them

"Ugh, hey Z, you ok- WOAH WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!"

"Hi, I'm Guilmon."

"P-please don't eat me!"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you look like something that WOULD!"

_*smack*_

"Calm down J.P., it's just a Digimon." The Blonde said as she got up.

She looked around and saw Tommy, "Oh good Tommy, you're OK! ... And your with a group of people and Digimon. What's going on here?"

Henry walked foward this time, "I take it your one of these 'Legendary Warriors' that Digimon keeps talking about." He said as he pointed to Bokomon.

"Yeah, I am, and who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Henry, and these are my friends, we're Digimon Tamers."

J.P. overheard and responded, "Digimon...Tamers?"

Rika walked in front of the crowd of Digimon and Humans alike,"Yeah, but we don't have much time to explain, now you three say you can 'Spirit Evolve'?"

"Yeah, we could, but our spirits aren't with us right now." Tommy said, a bit saddened by that fact.

"Well, where could they be?" Henry asked the trio

"Well, they could be at Orphanimon's casle, if they're not already..."

Takato walked up to the Trio,"Well then it's official, you guys are coming with us, since your Digital World and our Digital World are both in danger, plus, we can help you guys find your 'Spirits' and you could help us find our friend Calumon. Waddya say?"

After 10 sec of consideration, they came with a conclusion.

"Ok, it's a deal, but we also need your help finding our friends Takuya, Koji, and Koichi" Zoe said

"No problem at all. Now let's hurry to Station 8."

Tommy looked transfixed, "Station 8?"

"Yeah, this Digimon named Orphanimon told me to take everyone there, and I think it's an entrance to the Digital World. Only problem is, which one?"

Tommy, Zoe, and J.P. smiled when they heard Orphanimon's name.

"Let's find out, we're gonna have to sooner or later." Henry said.

So the large group of Digimon and Humans alike walked the 1/4 mile to Station 8, which looked as normal as ever.

On the walk there Takato and Kazu talked with Zoe and Tommy.

"Hang on, so you know Orphanimon?"

The two nodded, "Yeah, she's the reason we came to the Digital World, because she sent us Texts asking us if we wanted to change our destiny." Zoe said.

"Ok, now could you explain the concept of 'Spirit Evolving', I have to know, it sounds interesting."

Tommy spoke this time,"Well, it's basically where the spirit of a Digimon and a human come together, forming one being, otherwise known as a Legendary Warrior. Plus there are 2 spirits for each element, one Human and one Beast, and if you combine those two, then you have a whole sea of possibilities for Spirit Evolving."

"Wow Tommy, when did you get so good with your vocabulary?" Zoe asked

"I got an A in English last semester."

"Ok, ok, back on track. Spirit Evolving sounds a lot like Biomerging, which is where the Human merges with his or her Digimon partner to form a Mega-Level Digimon."

Kazu walked up to the three,"And we can Digi-Modify, but I'll explain the awesomeness that is that later.

Tommy gave Kazu a fake smile and nod, while inside he was thinking 'WTF'.

The large group finally arrived at the Station, and walked down the stairs to the main subway area.

And upon looking at the center of the room, they saw a giant glowing silver-white portal out of the ground.

"Yeah, that's not normal," Terriermon said

"You can say that again" Henry said

Takato walked in front of the portal and turned around, "Well guys, I'm gonna risk it, it's our only hope."

He jumped in, and Guilmon followed shortly after.

Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon, and MarineAngemon were next, and they all jumped in, well, except Kenta, he turned around to chicken out, but then he sneezed, and that, well you can figure out the rest.

Terriermon flew above the portal,"Hey Kenta, bless you. *laughs*."

And he laughed for about 5 seconds before Lopmon "Tackled" him in the portal.

...

What, aren't they siblings, or something. 'Cause I'm pretty sure siblings do sh*t like that.

Suzy jumped in shortly after, hoping not to lose Lopmon.

J.P. and Zoe jumped in next, with Tommy accidentally falling in face first due to a banana peel some dumbass left on the ground.

Now Rika, Renamon, and Henry were the only one's left at Station 8.

"Well Rika, Henry, see you on the other side." And just like that, she backflipped into the portal.

"Wait, Renamon!" But she was already through the portal.

That left Rika and Henry alone. **(A.N.: For those that are here for Jenruki, well...)**

"Ok, Rika, you wanna go first."

She began to tremble a little and shuddered,"I-I can't."

"Hmm, why not? What's the matter?"

"It's just, I don't want to talk about it!"

"Rika, just tell me, you can trust me."

"Well, it's just..."

Henry walked up closer to her, "Yeah," At this point, Rika began to blush.

"Well, I-I have Acrophobia."

**(A.N.: Acrophobia: Fear of Heights)**

"Hmmm, so your afraid that the other end of the portal will lead to the middle of the sky."

"Look, don't rub it in! But...yes"

He grabbed her hand, causing Rika to blush,"Don't worry, I'll be with you in case anything goes wrong, but you need to conquer your fear, and I'm here to help you now."

She was still trembling, but for two reasons now,"O-ok, I trust you Henry."

It felt strange to Rika to have someone hold her hand, the last person who did was, well, her Dad. Plus, she doesn't let any boy hold her hand, but for some reason, she felt safe with him, because, well, he was Henry, and she knew that he wouldn't sink as low as to take advantage of her.

"Alright Rika, now or never, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They jumped in together, and a bright light shone as the two jumped in.

_Meanwhile..._

'I know you can hear me, and I need to tell you, I'll be back soon, just as long...just as long as you hold on to...

Your Lion's Heart.

**A.N.: Well, finally, I finally got this chapter, it took a lot of concetration, because, well, I only write in short intervals everyday, except Sunday, that seems to be "Fanfic Day" for me.**

**Ok, what does this message mean, and is it just a minor reference, or maybe something connected deeper to this slowly turning chain of events,**

**And finally, find out what happens to Tai, Davis and the others during their next trip to the Digital World, in Chapter 6! (Expected to be done in 1- 2 Weeks)**

**-Shade**


End file.
